


Debatable

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Schmoop, brick jokes, but look at these goobers and all the feelings they make you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't like fights. Not a single bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone wanted jealous!Derek and we both blame them.  
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31009196807/stiles-doesnt-like-fights

It starts over something stupid, just like every other fight does, but this time Derek goes one step too far and Stiles finds himself storming out of the house angrily at only 5:30 instead of staying for dinner like usual on Friday nights.

“Don’t follow me!” he screams back as Derek races out of the house. His boyfriend falters, sets his eyebrows and then glowers.

“Don’t come crying to me if you get hurt!” Derek bellows back before stomping back into his house. Stiles grits his teeth and inhales slowly, letting the air flame past his windpipe and fill his lungs.

“Dammit,” he says, turning the key and peeling out of the driveway. He drives aimlessly and finds himself out at the Beacon Hills Cemetery. Sighing, he turns his car off and pads slowly through the grass, treading a path memorized long ago. A faded yet polished headstone sits in a relatively empty plot in the cemetery, Stiles’ mother’s name emblazoned on it. Stiles huffs, sits down, and stares up at the sky. It’s still light outside, sun cascading through the open air and clouds making their way lazily across the great blue expanse like sailboats.

“Hey Mom,” Stiles starts, before taking a breath. “Sorry about this, but I need to let it out.”

A gentle breeze blows across the field, and the grass ripples like water.

“I mean, I can’t talk to Scott because it’s about Derek.”

Stiles’ fingers drum a pattern into the dirt as he leans more against his mother’s headstone. He smiles slightly.

“And you know Dad’s useless with these. I once asked him and he just… yeah. Baaaaad experience. Let’s not.”

Closing his eyes, he rests his cheek against the cold marble.

“I just want some advice because I know Derek means well but he doesn’t get that he’s not always right.”

Stiles sighs again, opening his eyes again and looking up at the clouds.

“Maybe it’s not him, maybe it’s me, I don’t know,” he babbles, hitching a leg up and wrapping his arms around it. “Wish you could help. I miss you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is not always a potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31052772517/scott-is-not-always-a-potato

Scott is just amazed that his brother can be so _pathetic_. Derek hasn’t moved from his bed since Stiles drove off in a huff. Mom had brought his dinner up to him, and he’d just let it sit until it got cold, and then Mom had yelled at him, and then Derek had just moped.

Derek hadn’t moped since Kate. But in retrospect it was stupid with a capital s to mope after Kate because Kate had been the worst human being _ever_ (and Scott still couldn’t believe that she was Allison’s _aunt_ ) but it was even more stupid to mope about Stiles because no matter what Derek did to Stiles, Stiles would _always_ forgive Derek because they were like made for each other and other gooey things. Scott gags just thinking about it. He knocks lightly on Derek’s door, ignores the groans of protests and throws it open. He pads quietly over to Derek’s bed, where Derek faces the wall, and sits down awkwardly.

“You two are idiots,” he starts, going for the direct and blunt. “I’m not taking anyone’s side. But no one wants this at all.”

Derek rolls over and looks up at Scott, who pats his older brother’s arm reassuringly.

“Especially him,” Scott continues, giving his brother a soft smile. “Derek, _you_ have to fix it.”

Derek sighs and pouts.

“But he was really mad,” he says quietly. Scott is internally beating his brother with a giant plank because he is so damn _dense_.

“He’d always forgive you, you know that,” Scott says, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees, tucking an arm under his pillow.

“So just kiss and make up already,” Scott says, throwing his hands up. “But not in my room or close to it.”

Derek smirks.

“We’ve done worse in your room.”

Scott groans and buries his head in his hands.

“You’re disgusting,” he wails, “I’m regretting this _already._ ”

“No you’re not,” Derek says, sitting up and hugging Scott. “Thanks, Scotty.”

Scott smiles. Sometimes, Derek isn’t actually all that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are both toddlers. I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31063317398/start-over  
> The "bonus" scene is in the next chapter.

Stiles comes over on Friday as usual, surprisingly. He brushes past Derek in the kitchen without so much as a second glance and joins Scott on the couch.

“No kitchen nookie?” Scott asks. Stiles shakes his head as they start up the Xbox.

“He hasn’t said anything, and I haven’t done anything wrong, so it’s not like I’m going to _reward_ that behavior, are you kidding me?” Stiles rants, flailing his arms a little bit.

“I’m right _here_ ,” Derek says from the kitchen.

“I know,” Stiles responds, not even turning around. “And you’re stupid.”

Scott’s the only one who sees Derek’s face crumple a bit. He huffs and rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” Scott says to Stiles, who is content to just sit and mash buttons. Scott sighs again and gets up, moving into the kitchen. He leans on the counter, beckoning Derek to come closer.

“ _Really_?” he hisses, fixing Derek with his best glare. By the look on his older brother’s face, it’s not successful. “You _still_ haven’t said anything to him?”

Derek looks sheepish, looking at his socks.

“I don’t know what to say,” he says, looking small and utterly _five_. Scott doesn’t know what he is going to do with _either_ of them. Probably send them to daycare so they can relearn how to interact with human beings.

“If you don’t know what to say, then just do something that _shows_ him that you’re sorry!” Scott says, looking at the ceiling. “You guys are just so _dumb_!”

Derek looks affronted and Stiles turns around to face him.

“I’m _right here_ ,” he says, staring at him. “Now stop fraternizing with the enemy.”

“He’s my _brother_!” Scott howls. He looks at Derek and points a finger at him. “You have _five minutes_ to fix this _mess_.”

Derek’s mouth curls but he nods. Scott pushes himself off the counter and plops back down on the couch.

“I don’t understand why you’re talking to him if you’re my friend,” Stiles says, petulant. He blows up Scott’s character. Scott frowns.

“Are you serious,” he responds flatly. “Just shut up and play the game.”

They mash buttons for a while until Derek taps Scott on the shoulder. Scott turns around, nods at his brother, and then gets up.

“Stiles, Derek has something to say to you,” he announces. Stiles purses his lips and turns away.

“Well, tell Derek that _I_ don’t want to listen.”

Scott glowers at his friend before hoisting him to his feet and pushing him over to his pathetically socially inept brother.

“You. Are going. To listen. To what he has to say,” Scott growls. “Because, so help me God, you are both toddlers and if you keep this up, I’m taking you _both_ back to preschool where you can relearn how to be _humans_.”

Stiles folds his arms and looks over at Derek, who is doing an awful job at hiding something. Once Derek’s sure that Stiles won’t run away, he produces a plate of… sandwiches. Stiles looks at the sandwiches, then at Derek, and then smiles softly.

“You’re a _dumbass_ ,” he says fondly before wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek curls an arm around Stiles’ lower back, mouths a ‘thank you’ at Scott and then kisses Stiles. Scott gags. Stiles turns and looks at Scott, grinning.

“You might want to leave the house,” he says, resting heavily on Derek. Scott gapes.

“Are you kicking me out of my _own house_?” Scott asks. Derek jerks his head towards the door.

“Y’better leave, little brother, unless…” he trails off before biting Stiles’ neck. Stiles keens and Scott sprints out.

“I’m _leaving_ , damn!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is convinced that his brother is not normal. Allison is completely out of the loop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the little picture below the main comic. You're welcome.

Allison looks confused at the proffered plate.

“Sandwich,” Scott says simply.

“Yes, sandwich,” she parrots. “Do you want me to eat it?”

Scott shakes his head furiously before putting the plate down on the oaken dining table.

“No, but do you feel anything?” he asks earnestly. “Any increased desires to hug me? Kiss me? Then kick other people out of the house?”

Allison does her adorable confused nose-crinkle-half-grin.

“No… Am I supposed to?”

Scott shrugs.

“Who knows. Probably not.”

Allison looks at her boyfriend, vexed.

“What’s going on?” she asks, crossing her arms.

“Just confirming that we’re normal while Derek and Stiles are definitely _not_ ,” Scott says, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close for a kiss. Allison still looks puzzled.

“Okay,” she says. “But next time, can you warn me about your experiments?”


End file.
